A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymers which have pharmaceutical, cosmetic and clinical applications. In particular, this invention relates to polymers whose mechano-physical state and the rate at which they erode in a biological environment are controllable in degrees by their molecular structures, and their use as vehicles for sustained-release delivery of active agents or as implants.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Interest in synthetic biodegradable polymers for the systemic delivery of therapeutic agents began in the early 1970's with the work of Yolles et al., Polymer News 1:9-15 (1970) using poly(lactic acid). Since that time, numerous other polymers have been prepared and investigated as bioerodible matrices for the controlled release of therapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,038, 4,093,709, 4,131,648, 4,138,344 and 4,180,646 disclose biodegradable or bioerodible poly(ortho ester)s. These polymers are formed by a reaction between an ortho ester (or orthocarbonate) such as 2,2-diethoxytetrahydrofuran and a diol such as 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol. The reaction requires elevated temperature and reduced pressure and a relatively long reaction time. Drugs or other active agents are retained in the polymer matrix to be released as the polymer biodegrades due to hydrolysis of the labile linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,767 discloses polymers prepared by reacting a polyol with a polyfunctional ketene acetal. These polymers represent a significant improvement over those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,038, 4,093,709, 4,131,648, 4,138,344 and 4,180,646, since synthesis proceeds readily at room temperature and atmospheric pressure, and the resulting polymers have superior properties.
Further polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,998. These polymers contain acetal, carboxy-acetal and carboxy-ortho ester linkages, and are prepared by a two-step process beginning with the reaction between a polyfunctional ketene acetal and a compound containing a vinyl ether, followed by reaction with a polyol or polyacid.
Still further polymers of a similar type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,931. The polymers are formed by a reaction between a compound containing a multiplicity of carboxylate functions and a polyfunctional ketene acetal. The resulting polymers have very rapid erosion times.
Despite the ease with which the ortho ester linkage hydrolyses, poly(ortho ester)s known in the prior art are extremely stable materials when placed in an aqueous buffer, or when residing in the body. This stability is attributable to the extreme hydrophobicity of the poly(ortho ester)s which severely limits the amount of water that can penetrate the polymer. To achieve useful erosion rates, therefore, acidic excipients must be physically incorporated into the polymer. While this allows control over erosion rates, the physically incorporated acidic excipient can diffuse from the polymer matrix at varying rates, leaving a matrix that is completely depleted of excipient while the polymer still has a very long lifetime remaining.
The disclosures of the documents listed in this section and elsewhere throughout this application are incorporated herein by reference.